


Another Thing She Needed

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot gives Parker something so that she doesn't have to live like a refugee.</p>
<p>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2699225">The Things She Needs</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Thing She Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Parker(+any), Her warehouse has a new addition - a photo of the team(her family).](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/514393.html?thread=74951001#t74951001)_
> 
> I was all set to go to bed and begin my hours of not sleeping, but then it struck me that this prompt would make an excellent follow up to [The Things She Needs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2699225) and since I wasn't sleeping anyway, here be fic.

* * *

“Here,” Eliot said, holding a package out to her. Parker frowned. Eliot didn't do gifts, and since Eliot didn't do gifts, she stood there wondering if Eliot thought maybe she was so crazy that the only answer was a bomb and did they make bombs that size and did Eliot know how to make his own bombs?

Wait, of course Eliot knew how to make bombs. This was Eliot. Eliot knew a lot about stuff that hurt people, and everything had a distinctive smell to him.

“Parker, it's not a bomb.”

She jerked, looking up at him. “How'd you know?”

He shrugged. “You gonna open it?”

She nodded, tearing into the package. She got it open and stared. “Where'd you get this?”

“Hardison's computer. He's always doing stupid stuff like taking pictures.”

Parker nodded, running her fingers over the frame. Eliot had picked a good one. Tasteful, not too expensive but not cheap. “Stolen?”

“I know what you like.”

“Yeah, you do,” she said, bouncing up to kiss his cheek before hopping away with her new prize. She knew just where to put this.

* * *

She put the picture up in the warehouse, stepping back to admire it. She'd said that the only thing she needed in her place was people, and Eliot had given them to her.

She had a picture of her team, her family. He gave her that.

It was the best thing she owned.

Well, other than money, of course.


End file.
